


Meet the Family

by annstro (an_nn_n)



Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [6]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_nn_n/pseuds/annstro
Summary: Moonbin already met Dongmin's family way before they debuted with Astro. But meeting them again as Dongmin's boyfriend is surely give different feels
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo & Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Series: Astro Year End - New Year Festive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Meet the Family

Dongmin looked at his boyfriend unamused. Moonbin is walking back and forth in their shared apartment. He still didn't wear anything on top and only his trousers were on. Is not that Dongmin rejected the offer of Moonbin bare chest, but it's getting annoying at this point.

“Come on. We need to leave in 30 minutes or else we will be late for dinner,” Dongmin is already done and just needs to put on his shoes.

Moonbin halt his steps, “I don't know what to wear,”   
Dongmin rolls his eyes, “Seriously? Just a gram shirt, and wear it. I think as long as you don't wear a t-shirt or hoodie it's fine,”

“It's the first time I met your parents Dongmin, of course, I need to think about what to wear,”   
Dongmin frown, “It's not your first time. You've met them when we were trainees don't you? You even have sleepover in our house when we ditch the extra class at school. And you meet them countless time too in the backstage,”

Moonbin groaned, “It's different! This is the first time I met them as your boyfriend. Of course, I'm nervous. I have every right to be nervous!”

Eunwoo laughs, “Fine. This is summer so probably wear lighter clothes. I remember you have those Valentino shirts, it's good you can wear them,”

Moonbin looked at his boyfriend, “Ok, should I wear a shirt only or I need to put on a coat or blazer or cardigan to look more formal?” Moonbin takes the shirt Dongmin mentioned and wears it.

Dongmin looks at the jeans that the others wear, “Definitely change your jeans. Mom likes a cleaner type,” and Moonbin already went to change his trousers.

Moonbin soon comes out with a tuck-in blue shirt with black trousers and Dongmin looks at him weirdly, “Wait, isn't that my Ami cotton shirt?” 

Moonbin looks at the shirt he wears, “Oh, is it? I don't know its looks better than my white Valentino shirt, it looks too formal. This is cotton shirt so it's more lightweight,”

Dongmin nods along, “Yeah it looks good and matches mine too. We surely look like a couple,” Moonbin rolled his eyes. He takes Dongmin’s bag from inside the room and hands it to the owner.

Dongmin choose to be one that will drive. Practically since he is familiar with the road. Before they enter the freeway to Anyang, they stop to buy some cakes and take their flower order. Moonbin was the one that insisted on buying some for Dongmin parents.

It actually takes less than 45 minutes to arrive at Dongmin household area. Moonbin holds the flower and the cakes while Dongmin pushes the bell to the apartment unit.

“Why don't you just enter the passcode?”

“I don't know the passcode. They change the passcode like changes clothes. Been a long time since I know that press the bell is faster than asking their new passcode,”   
And it's true, within minutes the door is already open and shows the beauty of Dongmin’s mother.

“Hi, Mom,” Dongmin greets easily, and hurriedly he was embraced by his mother.

“Finally, I thought you were gonna ditch our dinner again. Come in,”

Dongmin side-eye his boyfriend who follows from behind. Moonbin gives the flower and cake to Dongmin's mother, “Hello, Mother. Thanks for allowing me to join your family dinner,” he said.

Dongmin's mother laughed and accepted the gift, “Oh, you even brought me flowers. How thoughtful. It's ok, come on in. I'm just finishing the food. You can join Dongmin’s father in the living room,” 

Moonbin followed the owner of the house and found the older Lee in the living room, enjoying the baseball game on the TV.

“Dad. I’m home,” Moonbin knows that Dongmin is actually kind of clingy to his family, he just didn't realize Dongmin practically flops himself beside his dad, leaving Moonbin behind.

“Owh, you are heavy. Don't you feel ashamed you like this while your boyfriend can see you?” Moonbin smiles sheepishly and chooses to sit on another sofa.

“Hello, father. Thanks for allowing me to have dinner together,”

Dongmin’s father let go of Dongmin’s hand, “Don't be that formal. Dad is ok. It's nice to have another figure for our dinner. Donghwi is still in the military. When he is on holiday you should join us again,”

Moonbin felt lighter when Dongmin’s father said it's ok to call him dad, “Yeah, sure. Maybe I'll come alone here too, Dad,”

Dongmin's father perks up, “Sure. My son here is too busy. It will be nice to have someone that accompany us,”   
“If you two are going to Seoul you can just call me. I'll drive you around,”

Dongmin shakes his head hard, “Dad please don't call him. And no you can't drive around my parents. You are an awful driver!”

“I'm not that bad. Don't listen to Dongmin, Dad. I can drive. I assure you,” Dongmin's father laughs freely when he sees how his son and his boyfriend banter with each other.

“Ya! you two can you stop fighting. Let's go get dinner. Mom finished everything,” Dongmin’s mother stopped the fight and ended with Dongmin who pouted while walking to the dining room. Moonbin following from behind. He didn't know that the eldest lee in the room was actually walked behind him. Dongmin’s father rests his hand on Moonbin’s back, making the latter surprised, and stops his walks. He turns to see Dongmin’s father who keeps smiling, “Yes, Dad?”

“I'm thankful that you are Dongmin’s boyfriend. We accept you Moonbin please take care of our son,” after he said that, he walked first to the dining room. Leaving Moonbin behind try to process everything he said. Soon after, Moonbin is smiling wide, he beamed as he walks and chooses to sit beside Dongmin. Dongmin looks at him weirdly, he throws a question glance but Moonbin just shakes his head, “Nothing. Let's eat,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixth story of the first haft of the series. Hope you enjoy it..  
> head to my [event notification](https://twitter.com/annnstro/status/1333702598164025344) to find an explanation about the special event by me
> 
> ps : there are prizes too for ya'll


End file.
